bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Guardians, King, and the Divine Being before time.
Chapter 1 the Message Kiyoshi Souzou after completely the Valhalla Tournament returned to the Kyuuten no Souzou. After many weeks he discovered that never told Hiroya Ginkarei how to use the Key to Paradiso that he gave him. Masanori while still looking for Kamui returned to the Kyuuten no Souzou to ask Kiyoshi to find Kamui. "Kiyoshi-sama can..... Kiyoshi stops Masanori. No Masanori-san we had a deal if I trained you, you won't ask for may help to find him. Yes I know that but I cannot find him and your kind can sense all over creation." Kiyoshi then remembers his little problem. "Farewell if you bring me Hiroya Ginkarei that runner up from the last Valhalla tournament than I will tell you the worlds he isn't it. Deal!" Masanori then teleports to where Hiroya is. Hiroya had recently bought a small apartment in Horiwari; and he was about to start preparing his dinner when the Kawahiru clan member materialized in his living room - sighing in annoyance at the interuption he proceeded to unpack the groceries while he made a mental note to himself to develop a spell to transform others into animals - he'd read about witches and wizards doing so in fairy tales and felt cheated that no one had created such a spell before. He'd know just what he'd polymorph Masanori into given the chance; namely a nice fat pig and while he normally disliked steak he'd make an exception if such a thing ever occured. When he had put the food into the fridge he took a deep breath before he turned towards Masanori; and while he attempted to hide it, indignation was clearly plastered on his face; Hiroya spoke then, his voice collected but dripping with sarcasm "You'd better be here to ask me out or I think I just might.. whatever, what is it?" Masanori then sat down in a chair. "No Hiroya Ginkarei I am simply here, for that Kiyoshi Souzou never taught you how to use your Golden Key to Paradiso. For as runner up you are now a Guardian of Paradiso and can use the key to travel there. I am simply here to take to Kiyoshi so that he can tell you how to use it. And before you ask I am not allowed to say how they work. Plus only the Kings can say how they work." Masanori then waits for Hiroya respond. Hiroya appeared highly disinterested, but at least he was polite enough to respond "I assume I'll be required ''to meet the man-who-wants-to-be-a-woman then? Has it ever once occured to you that I may not nessecarily ''want ''to help you - besides, you're quite powerful and I believe you alone should suffice as a guardian, or here is a thought, he may even do his dirty work ''himself!" Hiroya put heavy emphasis on the last part, in a sarcastic undertune to further prove his point. Hiroya then drew his breath before continuing "I have much more important things to worry about than saving a world whose government is much too lazy to do anything themselves; I do not possess one of these keys either; and if I did i'd sell them to the first buyer I found I'm certain they're valuable enough to pay my rent" " No Kiyoshi did give you a key just it only takes a form when you will it. That is too prevent others from using it" Masanori summons his key. "See Hiroya now I will make it vanish." The key vanishes. "I will not make you do anything you don't want to but Paradiso isn't ruled by any of the Kings its a neutral place. But if you don't want to come so be it, however another of your enemies is there namely Haru Nakamaru." Masanori then gets up. "You know Hiroya I thought you were an ok person, but remember this if Kiyoshi had not used you than you never would have moved here and met your friend Kenji. I simply asked you for maybe one hour of your time, but if your ego prevents you from seeing the bigger picture than thats your fault." Masanori then summons his key and said some world. "Give my unworthy self to Paradise so that I may find happiness." After he said that the key turned into a portal of white swirling energy. "If you want to learn how to use your key then follow if not than your lost." Masanori starts to walk into the portal. Hiroya, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible proceeds to follow Masanori trough the portal and into Paradiso. " Surprising Hiroya." Said Masanori as they walk into a place of completely darkness except for the footing that is under them which is white. " It is about a five minute walk to Paradiso when you use a key. The key prevents the current of Reason from harming you and well Paradiso is one of the most Divine places in all of creation so its not easy to go there." Masanori then stops and looks at Hiroya now there are a few laws in Paradiso. One you may not harm the souls in there. Two attacking another Guardian or a King will result in your death as all the Guardian will hunt you. Finally if you attempt to rule Paradiso than you will be killed by the First Kings. These laws are to protect Paradiso as only the most righteous of souls are allowed there once they die." Masanori contiues to walk. " Your quiet got anything to say?" Hiroya had changed into his Shinigami clothing and he had wrapped the white haori around himself as if he was cold, he then looked at Masanori before he spoke "I've hardly ever done any of these things and I doubt I'll do them either; I don't care for power, judging oneself out from personal power proves how shallow one is, I don't want to rule the realm because I have no such ambitions" "Good Hiroya I would really hate to have to kill you after all not many are allowed in Paradise." Chapter 2 Paradise As they continue to walk another they walk into a bright light and enter Paradiso. As they enter Paradiso the air there is the most clean, and all the plants smell divine it truly is a paradise. "Weclome to Paradise Hiroya you like?" asked Masanori. They had entered on a beach. "I'll admit that it is quite pretty, but I've not come here for the scenery however dazzling it may be I have to prepare for my students test tommorow" Hiroya tapped his foot in order to demonstrate the urgency of the situation. Hiroya then mentally prepared himself to see the man that he despised the most; and to prevent himself from doing something silly. " Oh, give a rest Hiroya? Like in Valhalla time is different in Paradis. For day here is one hour in most other worlds. Now where is Kiyoshi?" In the ocean with water made completely made of Philosophy is Kiyoshi Souzou ride a large wave to shore. "Yo Masanori!" As Masanori turned around he is splashed with the most clean and sparky water every. "Damn Kiyoshi I hate when you do that." Kiyoshi is in his swim suit showing off his lean and muscular body and several females notice him that are not far from them. " I see you made Masanori and you brought Hiroya with you and not having to force him here is amazing. Now Hiroya as I know you would love to see me dead I will be quick with this explanation." "As you know the Golden keys to Paradiso don't exist unless you make them or seal one in a body. However even if have a key means little, you have know how to create it and there is one way. To make you believe that you are looking to go to Paradiso not to rule it. As well your enterance phrase is different when you make it for the first time as the one Masanori used isn't the one you use." As Masanori drys off and Kiyoshi teachs Hiroya how to use his key an old enemy appears before them. "Why hello Hiroya Ginkarei its me Haru Nakamaru." Hiroya was completely baffled by the comments made by Kiyoshi "Are you out of your mind I wonder? Do you have ''to see everything in black and white - if you do you're highly unfit for your position; I don't hate you otherwise I wouldn't have come at all" Hiroya was about to continue before he saw Haru, he then stopped and simply awaited a reaction from his two companions. "No I see things in gray but you believe all forms of battles are evil." Said Kiyoshi " I only used your talents to protect the natural order for we the deities its our job and if Kenji would have used Zettaiteki at full power he would have destroyed millions of lives. And don't lie to me I can sense your emotions and that you at the least loathe me in someway." Masanori then gets appear infront of Haru. "Haru I think you should go after all even though we don't have the say to through you out of Paradiso, we can make you go anywhere in Paradiso." Haru then starts to walks away. "Farewell Masanori, Kiyoshi, and Hiroya I only just discovered it but thank you." Haru leaves. "Now Hiroya that you know how to use your key my job is done, I hope you enjoy Paradiso. And despite the past I hope we can become something of friends if only alittle. Now time for a fly around Masanori." Kiyoshi starts to fly to the ocean and Masanori sprouts wings and flys with him and then Masanori talks to some females on the beach. Leaving Hiroya with something of confusion as why did Haru say thank you to him? Reopening the portal by using the key Hiroya proceeded to leave Paradiso behind; and after some time he exited in his living room, as he immediatly began to make preparations for the next day; and finally getting around to prepare that dinner of his. Chapter 3 Truth As Hiroya perpared dinner he got a knock on the door. Hiroya walked over to the door and opened it to reveal whoever it was. It was a man in the most majestic white armor the first Kosmosukihaku, Kaosu Souzou. "Why hello may I come in? Hiroya let him come inside without any trouble - at least he knew how to polite; once inside Hiroya spoke in his usual soft tune, a tune very different from the one he had used before on Kiyoshi and Masanori "I assume you must have had a good reason for visiting me, care to tell me what it is?" Hiroya closed the door as he spoke the phrase, genuinely curious. Kaosu came inside and took sat down in a chair" I foresaw that you would go to Paradiso and that see Haru Nakamaru there I know you are curious to why he thanked you." Hiroya sighed "I really am not, he's an odd person and completely insane - I wouldn't be surprised nor curious even if he danced the swan lake ballet perfectly wearing ballet shoes; a pink ballerina skirt and a pink tunic embroidered with white seams, kneeled at my feet and asked me to marry him beneath a table at a playinground with a donkey as the priest. " That would be sight but no he thanked you for you broke a seal on the Tenraienko Uchihigure (てんらいえんこうちひぐれ, lit. ''Divine Ark of Twilight). As you may have heard I created the Tenraienko Uchihigure before time began. So like the Zettaiteki it is completely indestructible. 10,000 years ago the other three First Kings and myself sealed a being inside of it and placed 2300 seals on it to prevent the box from opening." "Haru tricked Masanori to break the first seal, "And it is written, when a righteous prince kills an innocent person whether by desire or not, than the first will break. ''Now do you see Hiroya? Haru is breaking the seals and you helped him break one when you faught him. "''And it is written, when a being of the most pristine timid nature is forced to fight against the seal breaker than another will be undone at the fault of the timid one for becoming what they fight. So you are part to blame for the coming Apocalypse. "Pristine timid nature, if that is what the prophecy says then it doesn't refer to me, as I'm neither pristine nor timid, I've also never become what I fight; though out of curiousty what is ''it that I ''do fight?" Hiroya smiles at Kaosu, before he continues "The first part likely doesn't refer to Masanori either, as he's not particularily righteous - arrogant, conceited and admittingly handsome perhaps, but not righteous - if you answer my question correctly I'll assume that the rest of the rather flimsy prophecy is true as well, otherwise, I won't be fooled" "....Most people talk to me with more respect. You think of seals as locks on a door. Masanori is righteous as he is good, you are timid by not having any desire to fight." Hiroya snorted in annoyance at Kaosu; feeling the little respect he had managed to salvage for him vanish at escalating rates "You evaded my question Souzou-san - furthermore I don't appreciate you calling me timid, it is a great insult in fact, to value life is NOT a weakness nor is it a sign of fright or cowardice. Since you were incapable of answering my question I'll answer it for you. I don't fight; true peace and salvation can never be achieved trough violence; violence, war and strife may grant a superficial peace, but it is just that, superficial; desire for revenge will always lay beneath and grudges will arise from the ashes of their fallen comrades - its a circle of suffering, spite and false hope and I refuse to participate in extending that concept!" Hiroya took a deep breath before he pointed at the door, his face a pale mask of supressed fury; silently commanding Kaosu to leave his home. Kasou firmly gets up. "You have an overestimated sense of your importance to someone like you to a thing like me. Well lets say a speck of dirt were at your side and started to tell you off. I am old Hiroya so every every old so I offer the change to you to see the big picture. You have no room to talk Hiroya Ginkarei and here is the answers to all your questions. You pass judgments like their absolute and unquestionable. Even I don't do such things. You whom walk outside of time and preach peace is shameful. You should learn that forcing your intention even good ones are NO different than an evil act." "You can think of me what you will, however bare this in mind you whom have done great crimes were given a salvation in Paradiso when you die and after everything you have done. As for the seal you broke that seal as even if you are not timid you hate fighting and love life, for you faught Haru which goes against yourself. The seals are not part of a prophecy but are seals that we the first kings each made. They don't have to be broken exactly as they are written either only mostly. As for the ark over 10,000 years ago there was a war between all the four ruling species. After the war all that energy we stored inside of a soul thus creating the High King. He tried to rule everyone and it was then we the Kings sealed him in the ark and place 2300 seals of which only 100 are needed to be broken. You should know that the High Kng is even more powerful than I. Kaosu starts to float." If I wasn't a neutral deity I could killed Haru but I am neutral. I serve only the natural order and a time walker like you makes discord upon the nature order. And it isn't fun cleaning up the natural order when you make the mess. We let Haru break the seals as the High King will be killed for his crime. Which is so great Hell would be Heaven in comparance to where he will go." "Now do you see Hiroya Ginkarei? You, Masanori Kawahiru, Kiyoshi Souzou, Purinsu Kuchiki, Haru Nakamaru, even myself have broken a seal even if unknownly. However I did not come to insult you infact there was on last prize and now I will give it to you." Kaosu Souzou starts to glow and says. "Hiroya Ginkarei you are released of all your crimes of the Soul Society and of Kyuuten no Souzou." Now do you see and before you starts to loathe me; I pardoned all your crimes and now I will leave the natural order needs protecting." Kaosu leaves and as he does it seems that only haft an hour has passed. Chapter 4 The Plan This chapter is for only Twilight Despair 5 to write. Kaosu returns to Paradiso and see both Masanori and Kiyoshi. "My oh my that was a pain in the ass." complained Masanori. "Your right Masanori-kun." said Kiyoshi. "Now, now, boys be nice Hiroya is still a great man despite his none fighting personality. "But great grandfather you could have...." Kaosu then uses his powers to make Kiyoshi's month shut. " You cannot say that yet, or have you forgot what will happen?" Kasou unseals Kiyoshi's month. "Sorry but Paradiso is under no one's direct rule. "That is only a verbal agreement which doesn't hold much weight. I have forseen most of these events." From Haru stealing the ark. To Masanori becoming a great warrior, from you becoming a great King Kiyoshi. Just I might have over done it alittle, I bet that Hiroya thinks I am even more mad than Haru. And maybe I am but I am Chaos or at least the great Divine Chaos and Chaos isn't order but the fair unpredicable chance of all things." "Maybe but why we don't rule Paradiso?" Asked Kiyoshi. "I was there before time and saw the beginning and when I saw Paradiso a place of unequal peace and beauty I knew no one should rule it. Now Kiyoshi and Masanori I must be going. As I must serve the natural order by creating more Chaos." Kaosu vanishes. "How about we start getting ready to leave, I have find Kamui and you Kiyoshi needs to find the next guardian." The story ends.